Walk away
by Birdiewordy
Summary: “I missed you Ella.” he whispered into my ear“I missed you too Troy.” I whispered back and hugged him more tightly I never wanted to let him go again. I had my best friend back and my hopes and dreams were shattered on the floor. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Looking out the window I can see flying pigs and Chickens with teeth as the French would say. In other words no I don't own high school musical or any songs I may use in this story as much as I may wish. _

I was looking out the window when I saw him in his jeans and converses (sp). His baby blue eyes found me at my window. He waved at me and I waved back, grabbing a jumper I ran down the stairs and out towards him. He engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you Ella." he whispered into my ear

"I missed you too Troy." I whispered back and hugged him more tightly I never wanted to let him go again.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm sorry but I have to go my dad got the job and I have to go. I have no choice Ella look at me please, please just look at me." _

_I couldn't look at him. It felt like he was doing this on purpose leaving me and going to New York. I pulled out of his arms and ran away from him tears falling down my face._

_End of flashback:_

"I'm staying my dads allowing me to live in a flat near the school with my big sister." He said pulling out of the hug to take my hands in his.

"I'm never ever leaving you again. Ella I promise."

I smiled at him and pulled him into another hug not want to let go.

After a while he said "I should be getting back to help me sister with my things and people are staring at us."

He was right we were hugging on the side walk in front of my house in broad day light. I sighed not wanting him to go but knowing I would get to see him again.

"Have you seen anyone else yet." I asked

"No I came to tell my best friend first." I smiled at that comment even after the year he had been gone I was still his best friend.

"Well cya" I said "Maybe we could do something sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that, and maybe one day I can introduce my girlfriend to you." I sighed knowing that it would never be me.

"That would be nice." I said faking a smile, knowing that he always fell for them.

"Bye Ella I'll see you later." He said waving at me as he walked away.

"Yeah Bye." I waved back knowing that all he ever would do is walk away from me. I turned and walked back inside my house and closed the door. Then I walked up to my room and fell on my bed with tears falling down my face. My best friend had come back and made me the happiest girl in the world and then sent my dreams crashing down with the one word girlfriend knowing that it would never be me. I wiped away me tears and grabbed a book and did what I always did when ever he walked away from me, I forgot that he was ever my friend and hoped that he isn't in my life any more.

It's funny to think that you may wait you entire life for someone like Troy to come and break your heart but you would never let on about it you would always just smile as he walked away. And to think that I waited a year for him to come back hopping that he had missed me and realized that he loved me. Only for him to come back with a girlfriend who can never be me and I know it. Also that he never will love me in that way. Sighing I grabbed my phone and text everyone I knew saying that Troy was back and with a girl friend.

I had my best friend back and my hopes and dreams were shattered on the floor.

Beep!

_I'm sorry, so sorry Ella_

_It's ok Tay I'm used to him walking away_

The next day as I got to school Taylor ran up and gave me a bear hug; then came Chad. Everyone around me was giving me an 'I feel sorry for you' look. Everyone knew about my love for Troy well everyone other than him of cause. People were talking around me but all I could think about was how long the day was going to be when Troy came.

A hush came over everyone in the hallway as Troy and his new Girlfriend came through the school doors. She was blonde no big surprise there and she had a tiny waist again no surprise.

They walked over to Taylor, Chad and me. People's heads turned giving them an evil look, it was so strange since he used to be the star of the school and loved by all but everyone was angry at what he had done to me. They all knew he had broken my heart.

"Troy, why are they looking at us like that?"

"I don't know babe," They stopped in front of us. People were looking at us seeing what our reaction would be to them. "I'd like you to meet my friends Chad, Taylor and Gabriella." There was no Gabi or Ella or Brie, some people gasped at that never has any one heard him call me Gabriella. Some of they're face looked like they wonted to kill him, Not surprising really.

"Hi nice to meet you umm," I said to the blonde

"Lucy."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Taylor added and Chad just couldn't say anything because he was mad at Troy so he just nodded.

I smiled at them and walked away saying I needed to go to the toilet, I really just needed to be on my own. The people around us parted to let me pass. The hallway felt like a funeral and I knew that it would be Troy's, by they're faces.

A month later people were still looking ready to kill. Troy had asked me once why they were giving him death glares and why some were wearing black. Some of the people had taken to wearing black to show me how they felt on the matter. In the time that Troy had been away I had become the most popular person in the school, not because I was mean but because of Troy and also I was nice to everyone. So I have the whole school behind me. I don't think troy knows how to deal with the fact that I'm more liked than his, Well to tell the truth he is pretty much hated and so is his girlfriend. He doesn't have girls swooning over him and the boys will rarely talk to him. Sometimes he gives me the feeling that he thought he would go back to the same school and go on from where he left off, with nothing changed from when he last walked in the doors. Sometimes I think I see a tear going down his face, but you never know with troy. When he will stay or when he walks away

_Please review and don't worry it is Troyella_

_Steph_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: as much as I wish no_

_Thanks for the reviews Guys_

_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic _

My phone went off_  
They tell me just beware I may or may not like it _

I opened my eyes to look at my clock_  
But either way I know I need to get some answers _

8 o'clock_  
About where I stand with him _

Who the hell would be calling me at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning _  
How do I know, I need to know_

I looked at the person's id. It was troy.

"Hey." I heard his voice through the phone wishing I could be near him in person. I haven't seen him for about six months because we go to different colleges.

"Hi troy, so how come you calling?" I asked thinking that not only have I not seen him in six months I haven't heard from in six months.

"Well I'm in town and I was wondering if we could catch up today." My heart skipped a beat he was in town and he wanted to see me.

"Sure were do you wont to meet?"

"Um is that pizza place still there?"

"Yep so I'll see you there at say 1." In the time that I had been away from troy I had become more independent since I didn't have him around.

"Yeah sure see you there bye."

I heard the phone go dead. Yeah bye troy I whispered.

_Flash back:_

"_Troy, where are you going to university?" I asked him. We were in the pizza place. Celebrating our graduation, the subject of universities hadn't yet come up in our conversations. I sometimes get the feeling that he avoided the subject on purpose for some unknown reason. It was only us out of the gang since the couples wanted to spend the night together and Troy's girlfriend was having dinner with her parents. People around us were giving Troy dirty looks and me sympathetic. They knew that I was feed up with him and his way of treating me but they also knew that I wouldn't get angry at him to his face._

"_Umm well I'm going back to New York for uni." he said looking brightly at me. I felt my heart break yet again that was where Lucy was going to go. _

_I put a smile on my face; he never could tell if I was really smiling "I'm happy for you." My words didn't match my tone of voice I was feeling really down. I had thought that when Lucy left to New York and Troy and I went to the same Uni I would have a chance. I guess I was wrong._

"_Gabriella." Again no nick name "are you alright you seem a bit sad." He asked. I wondered what he would do if I told him the real reason why I had a frown on my face. My better judgment told me not to so I put on a big smile and Said "No I'm fine it's just been a long day, I feel sort of tied." _

"_Oh ok." buying my answer and fake smile he went back to his pizza. He is so blind I tell you._

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe to pick my clothes out. I wanted to look pretty for when I see Troy. I started to throw clothes all around me, Short skirt or long skirt, jeans or no jeans, will I need a jumper. In the end I choose an off white lacy singlet with a blue hoodie for when I got cold and a pair of tight fitting gray jeans. I grab some breakfast on the out and got in my car to go to tailors to tell her about seeing troy and I needed her advice.

2 hours later I left Taylor's with lots of advice on my hands and no idea what do with them. Finding that I had some time to burn I decided to get troy a present. Walking into the mall I saw girls walking around with their boyfriends' holding the shopping or making out with them. Looking at them I felt sad that I never had a boyfriend since I was to busy pining for troy.

_Flashback:_

"_So Ella who are you going to the prom with." Troy asked me. Hmm I thought I won't to go with you but hey that's never going to happen is it._

"_Um no one, how about you?" I asked thinking it would be bad if I told him my feelings since knowing him he had a date and me being me I didn't won't to ruin it. _

"_Lucy." See what did I tell you. "I hope I get King." __**(Or whatever its called) **__To bad for him I heard that no one but Lucy was going to vote for him. What I also heard was that no ones going to vote for a king and that I was going to be voted Queen, These people really wont to help me. I was going to be Queen on my own and Troy wasn't going to be King no one was._

_End flashback:_

I sighed and went looking for a present trying to forget the Teens and there love life.

_Ok guys I think that this my turn into a longer story than I thought 6 chapters at the most but it will most likely be 5 chapters. _

_Please review _

_Steph_


	3. an number one

**Ok guys i'm back from holidays and ready to write a new story. So tell me which trailer you like best and i'll write the story.**

**Disclaimer: all I own is my amazingly big imagination.**

**Narration in bold**

_Actives in italics_

Speech in normal

**Trailer 1 **

**Troy was heart broken **

_Troy in bed with rain pouring down outside his window_

**The girl he loved had left him for another man**

_A red headed girl is holding the hand of a unseen person_

**His friends tell him to get over her **

_Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan talking to a sad looking troy_

'Troy she's not worth it'

**Chad gets his cousin to come visit**

'My cousin is coming to stay for the rest of the year'

**But troy doesn't want to met her**

'Chad if this is another attempt to get me with some girl.'

**But a new girl catches his eye**

_Gabi walking down a school hallway with troy watching her_

**He won't admit it but he likes her**

_Troy smiling at a sleeping Gabi_

**Then he finds out she isn't who he thinks she is**

'Dude that's my cousin'

**Can Gabriella help troy get over it**

_Shows them laughing_

**And can he help her from her cruel past**

_Gabi with tears running down her face with troy standing in front of her with a shocked look on his face_

**Trailer 2**

**They were the most popular people in the school**

_Guys laughing at Troy's joke _

'All I remember is pink jelly'

_Girls laughing and giggling around Gabriella_

**But they had a secret that they didn't want anyone to know about**

_Troy staring at an unseen person_

_Gabi staring at an unseen person_

**They seemed to hate each other**

_Gabi and Troy shouting at each other_

**They were the best actors in the school**

_Gabi walking down a hallway with a smile _

**But behind the act**

"Hey Gabi can I ask you something"

**They were best friends**

_Troy and Gabi having a pillow fight_

**What happens when the secret gets out?**

"No really, wait till Amy hears this"

**What will they do?**

_Troy and Gabi looking worriedly at each other_

**Trailer 3**

"But I thought you loved me"

"Well you thought wrong"

**Years ago troy let the girl he loved go**

_Troy watching Gabi walk away from him_

**He now can't stop thinking about her**

_Troy tossing around in bed_

**He can't sleep**

_More tossing_

**He misses her**

_Troy looking at a picture of Gabi_

**He remembers what it was like to be around her**

_A picture on the wall of troy and Gabi holding hands_

**By chance they meet again**

_Troy and Gabi talking_

**He knows he can't have her**

_Troy looking longingly at Gabi_

**But he hopes**

_Troy and Gabi singing_

**That one day**

_Troy and Gabi laughing_

**She will know**

_Troy and Gabi asleep next to each other_

**Why he let her go**

_Troy and Gabi leaning in_

**Trailer 4**

"Troy"

"Gabi"

"What"

"Are"

"you"

"Doing"

"Here"

**They meet again after a one night stand**

_Troy and Gabi kissing_

**And became friends**

_Troy and Gabi hanging _

**But they couldn't stop thinking about that night**

_Troy and Gabi Dancing_

**And how**

_Troy and Gabi walking along a beach_

**They wanted**

_Troy and Gabi watching a movie with friends_

**Was more**

_Troy and Gabi hugging then breaking away embarrassed_

**But they weren't brave enough **

_Troy and Gabi playing one-on-one_

**Or are they**

_Troy and Gabi Bungi (Sp) jumping _

**Trailer 5**

**Troy was the bad boy who always got what he wanted**

_Troy smoking and drinking with a girl on either side of him_

**Gabi was the good girl who never got what she wanted**

_Gabi doing homework with shouting in the background_

**Then Gabi breaks **

_Gabi running out of a house with tears running down her face_

**Can troy help her to see**

_Gabi running past troy with tears on her face_

**That there was love in the world**

_Troy comforting Gabi_

**And can she help him to see**

_Gabi pointing to an unseen object_

**That smoking and drinking**

_Gabi taking a drink away from troy_

**Isn't the answer to everything!**

_Gabi pouring a drink over Troy's head_

**And can they find love**

_Chad looking at his watch_

**Before**

_Taylor looking at her watch_

**Its**

Sharpay looking at her watch

**Too**

_Zeke looking at his watch_

**Late**

_Gabi laying in Troy's arms_

**P.S i will update "walk away" asap**

**Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: sniff. No. sniff._

Red, white, white, green, white, red….. I was counting the car colours as I waited for troy outside the café. I'd been waiting for about an hour, that's commitment (_is that how you spell it_), for you. He still hasn't turned up, I hope he hasn't forgotten and after all the trouble I went too to get him a preset. I looked down at the Turkish delight sitting in front of me.

"_Troy I don't want to watch it, the ice queen scares me."_

"_Hey its ok Ella, I'll protect you."_

The memory flashed through my head. I wish troy was here to protect me like he used to. Looking at my watch again I got up thinking that there was no point on staying if he was already an hour late. I sighed and paid for my untouched coffee. The guy behind the counter smiled at me with a 'you're hot' smile. I returned the smile but also with a shake of my head. I knew that even though troy didn't return my love I was his for when ever he wanted me. I started walking over to my car as I got my phone out of my pocket, looking down I started dialing Taylor's number. Walking across the road I looked up to see a driver speeding towards me. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Troy's face with he's eyes wide.

"_Troy I don't want to watch it, the ice queen scares me."_

"_Hey its ok Ella, I'll protect you." 10 year old Troy put his arm around my shoulders and lead me over to a seat in front of the TV._

"_I'll never hurt ever." I looked into his eyes._

"_Promise?" _

"_Always." he leaned over and grabbed a box of real Turkish delight._

"_Do you want some Ella?" Nodding I got a piece out of the box and sat down to watch the movie. Sometimes I'd hide behind Troy's shoulder not wanting to see the scary moments, by the end of the movie I was in Troy's arms and scared out of my life._

White, all I could see was white. It was so white my eyes were hurting. I could see faces moving in front of me but I couldn't really see them. I fell back to sleep.

"Do you think she's ok?" I could hear Taylor's voice.

"I don't know." I heard Chad say

I fell asleep again.

I opened my eyes to see white but now I could see the people's faces. Taylor was sitting down with Chad's arms around her looking like she would die of stress.

"What happened?" Taylor jumped up at the sound of my voice and ran to the bed.

"Gabs are you all right?"

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Gabs you were in a hit and run car accident." Chad said as he moved forward and put he arms around Taylor's blurring figure. I was drifting back off to sleep again. But I could see one thing very clearly to clear blue eyes and the black.

_Sorry it's so short but the seemed to be a really good spot to stop._

_Steph_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are… _

It had been three months since I'd been in the accident and I had yet to hear from troy. Taylor was still trying to get out of me if I'd seen the person in the car but I was protecting troy. I'd feel bad if I got him into trouble as you can see I was still madly in love with the guy who couldn't care enough for me to stop the car and ask if I was ok or even talk to me after he left. Once again he walked away though in this situation he drove away.

I was now working in a café where they have music and I perform there now it was the only job I could really do. I was in wheel chair because I broke both my legs in lots of different places. I had to drop out of college for the rest of the year because Taylor convinced me that it was unfair on me since I was doing some things with practical that I needed my legs for. I was doing a 'super duper' science course or at lest that's what Chad call's it. It was a rather popular café it had good food and good music always a good combo. Tonight was one of the nights that I got to go perform one of my own songs. Once a week on a Friday we got to perform our own songs on the rest of the days it's was other songs that had either been requested or the manger and the crowd likes.

"Gabi there you are." Alex the manger said, he was a man in his forties who used to work in the music industry but left it for the idea of a café that had music and food and you could tell that he liked food. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh hi Alex." He was very into the staff and manger should be on first name bases.

"So what songs are you going to sing tonight?" he asked me.

"Well I'm not to sure do you have any requests?"

"No not tonight I don't think."

"Ok well I'll get back to you after dinner." Every Friday we open a 7pm so that a 6pm we could have a staff dinner and let me tell you the food was sooo very good. I swear I've put on weight from eating so much at the dinners but that could also be because I don't use my legs at the moment.

"Ok gabs your go." Sam one of the musicians told me when it was my go at 8pm. She helped me get on to the little stage that was in one of the corners of the café. Looking around it looked like a good night quite a few regulars where there. But some of the people who had never been gasped when I stared singing,

"Who would have thought that such a beautiful voice could come out of a cripple" I heard someone say. I got that a lot but it never fazed me. Though sometimes, more like everyday I think about what troy would do if he saw me; probably nothing.

_Poison like the air we breathe  
This complicated world we weave  
Spins around pulls us down  
This life we lead is overrated  
Mixed up fucked up  
Calculated  
That's the way  
So they say_

And all we ever need  
Is a chance to be  
Freedom lies beneath reality  
Find a way  
Maybe today

And all the fairytales and fantasies  
Can we find a way where we can be free? Today  
Underneath the way we feel  
We've lost ourselves between whats real  
No lost and found  
We're broken down  
Take a piece of someone's dreams  
They're never simply as it seems  
They're thrown away  
Like yesterday

All we ever need  
Freedom lies beneath reality  
Just find a way  
Oh maybe it's today  
All the fairytales and fantasies  
Can we find a way  
Where we can be free?

Find a way today  
We all will be alone  
If this house is not a home  
It won't be too long before the air is gone  
Follows them into their grave  
We should never leave them lonely

All we ever need  
Freedom lies beneath  
Find a way (find a way)  
All the fairytales and fantasies  
That you need is within  
Find a way today

Getting back off the stage after doing a few songs, Alex came over and asked me "How come you didn't do a song you wrote."

"I just was singing this today and felt singing it a bit more." The truth was that after seeing there faces of me getting up on stage I just felt like singing a song like that and that was the first song that came to mind.

"Ok you did a beautiful job." Alex complimented me before walking away. And suddenly I had an image of troy walking away from me once again, but I shaked the thought out of my mind troy wasn't in my life any more. He'd shown that he did want anything to do with me when he walked away after hitting me and I was sick of waiting for him.

_Ok I know that the last 2 chapters have been short but it will get longer in the next chapter… I hope._

_Thanks for the reviews guys._

_steph_


	6. Chapter 6

It was a year after the accident and yet still I hadn't heard anything from troy. But that wasn't bothering me anymore, I had moved on. I was out of my wheelchair and I was on the search for a boyfriend. I only really thought about troy when people asked me about the accident and sometimes when I thought of my days in high school. I was still working at the café and I was a big hit or at lest that's what Alex told me. Chad and Taylor were about to have babies and they had gotten married, I was Taylor's bride maid.

Once again I got ready for going and working and getting ready for the karaoke night next week. It was Friday and once again it was a staff dinner.

"Hey gabs." Sam shouted out to me. She had become on of my best friends.

"Hello Sam." I said as I walked over to her.

"Dinner." Alex shouted over the noise of the staff talking to each other. We all moved over to the tables and the food. Grabbing a plate of pasta and salad I made my way over to a free table with Sam closely behind me.

"So gabs have you found a guy yet?" she asked me as we sat down.

"No not yet. How are things with you and Jesse?"

"Fine, can you believe I've been going out with him for 2 months now." I looked at her dreamy face and started laughing.

"what's so funny Gabi?" she asked me

"Just your face when ever you talk about Jesse." I answered in between giggles

"What?" she looked horrified, some of the people around us were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Well you get this dreamy I'm in love look."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"Yes"

"I don't even love him so how can you say that." I looked over her shoulder to see Jesse looking at her heart broken.

"You don't ... Love... Me" Jesse stuttered at her. Sam's eyes went so round; as she heard his voice. I watched as she ran after him trying to tell him that she didn't mean what she had said. Giggling I went back to my dinner.

"Your go gabs" Alex motioned to me to get on the stage, I was first up for the night. As I looked around it looked like a really nice bunch of people to entertain tonight. I sang a few songs and when I was at my last song, one person, one person I never thought I would ever see again walked into the café, TROY. Thoughts rushed through my head, what was he doing here, was he here to see me, no don't be silly he isn't here to see me he was the one who ran me over and didn't even say sorry, the one that broke my heart. Am I over him asked myself over and over again hopping an answer would come into my head! Yes, yes I'm over him. I started singing hoping to convey my feelings to him the song. He hadn't noticed me up on stage yet. _(And yes guys it is another song but I just can't live with out putting them into my fanfics.)_

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh_

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk (walk) away  
(Just walk away)  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

Looking over at him I could see that his month was wide open. I got down from the stage with some people clapping at my performance. Walking over to where Sam and Jesse were talking trying not to think that troy was in the same room as me.

"Hey so I guess you guys are still together." They nodded and smiled at each other.

"Yes Gabs we're in love." Sam said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey there's that dreamy look again."

"Shut up Gabi." They had turned on me and were looking like they were ready to kill me.

"Ella." I sighed trying to tell myself that I didn't love him anymore.

"Hey troy, long time no see." Looking at him I sore that I saw a guilty look went across his face.

"Yeah I guess." I said looking at me with a sad expression on his face. "So what's been happening?"

"Oh you know the normal stuff. Getting run over by a car when waiting for a friend, same old, same old." Once again I sore that another guilty look went across his face. "How about you?"

"Oh nothing special." I could feel Sam's and Jesse's eyes boring into my back, so turning around I introduced them to each other.

"Sam and Jesse troy, Troy Sam and Jesse." Right now all I wanted was to see Chad and Taylor walk trough the door, and low and behold that's just what did happen. I waved at them they waved back and as they saw troy I could see the mouths drop open.

"Hey Chad me old friend." Troy called over having seen them himself.

"Hi troy." Chad called back sounding less enthusiastic.

"Are you and Taylor still together then?"

"Yep."

Taylor and I walked aside as Chad and troy talked or more like troy talked while Chad gave us looks saying why you are leaving me here.

"Gabs are you alright."

"I think so, Taylor it seems so weird to see him again. I mean the last time I saw he was before he ran me over with his car." Opps I didn't mean to say that. Taylor looked like she was ready to kill.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No Tay you can't, think of the babies." I pulled her back but I couldn't stop her giving troy looks that could kill.

"Taylor I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it was him, but I didn't want you to kill him." I said "I'm sorry."

"Hey its Ok Gabs, you're in love that's what people do when there in love they protect they're loved ones." I nodded, knowing what she meant by that.

"I know."

"Good, now we should get back to Chad and save him the idiot I like to call idiot." We walked back over to them. Chad gave us a very 'I'm so glad that you came back look but how could you of left me in the first place' look.

"So how about us four go out to dinner one day soon." Troy asked us.

"Umm, that would be cool." How could I not turn him down with him looking at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes?

"Umm yeah no worries, so when would be a good time?" Chad asked knowing that there was no going back.

"How about tomorrow night?" Troy suggested.

"Sure I'm sure Alex would give me the night off tomorrow." I smiled at him thinking at lest Chad and Taylor would be there.

"Great." Troy beamed at us "it'll be just like old times."

_Ok guys I think that is very much a longer chapter_

_So please review_


	7. an number 2

_Ok guys i have a bit of a problem wheni asked for your thoughts on the trailers i kinda came up with a problem cause i got the same amount of votes for one and five. so i would really like it if you told me which one out of the two you liked the most and i'll write that one._

_thanks Steph_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys just to let you know that at the moment I'm in a bit of writers block for this story and just a bit out of writing so even though this chapter may be short please stay with me._

_And to let you know, that this might be the second or third last depending on where I stop writing in this chapter. _

_By the way this chapter will be only partly in gabs POV it will change to Troy's in the flashbacks and then we will find out more about what he has been feeling._

_Disclaimer: up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky………………………… _

Dinner, what to wear, troy, mmmmmmmmm food, how I'm I going to get through this, troy, I want to die, I wonder what troy is doing at this moment. These were the thoughts that were rushing around my head. I tried to stop thinking about troy but it was getting so hard. I was still sort of angry at him but it was getting harder to be angry. It was because I still loved him even though I didn't want to.It was hard not to think of his eyes, I was a sucker for those beautiful I could drown in eyes. Sighing I went back to looking for something to wear

_Flashback: Troy's pov_

_I walked up to Ella's house and saw her at the window. I hadn't seen her forever and I was missing her. I had moved back and she was going to be the first to see me even though I can back with my girlfriend, some how she got her parents to move with me so we could be together. I waved up at Ella and I saw her leave the window and 5 seconds later she can running out of the house. I engulfed her in a hug, whispering that I had missed her._

"_I missed you too troy." She whispered back and hugged me harder._

"_I'm staying my dads allowing me to live in a flat near the school with my big sister." I pulled her out of a hug to take her hands. "I'm never ever leaving you again. Ella I promise." _

_She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat for some reason and then she pulled me back into another hug. _

_After awhile I said that I should be getting back to help my sister unpack and that people were staring at us._

"_Have you seen anyone else yet?" She asked me._

"_No I came to tell my best friend first." She smiled at and my heart went crazy._

"_Well cya" she said "Maybe we could do something sometime."_

"_Yeah I'd like that, and maybe one day I can introduce my girlfriend to you." I think that I saw her face drop for a second "That would be nice." She said smiling at me again_

"_Bye Ella I'll see you later." I said waving at her as i walked home._

"_Yeah Bye." I heard from somewhere behind me._

_End flashback:_

I wonder whether it was going to be formal, no of because not we didn't have enough money to go some where that would be formal. How about some jeans? Or maybe a informal dress?

_Flashback: Troy's pov _

"_Hey." I was calling gabs we were going to different colleges but that couldn't stop me from calling her._

"_Hi troy, so how come you calling?" though I hadn't see or heard from her in six months _

"_Well I'm in town and I was wondering if we could catch up today." _

"_Sure were do you wont to meet?" my heart started skipping I was going to see her. _

"_Um is that pizza place still there?" I asked hoping that it was, I love pizza._

"_Yep so I'll see you there at say 1?" _

"_Yeah sure see you there bye." I put the phone down before I could hear he say bye I was so happy that I was going to see and and I didn't even know why._

_End flashback:_

I got in the shower after deciding to wear a black and blue baby doll dress with some black flats. I started washing my hair, I wonder what troy was going to be wearing? No Gabi stop thinking about troy. I finally got down to shaving and stopped looking at the scars that were still on my legs. Sitting down in the shower I felt the warm water run over me. Troy knew that he had run me over and he didn't say that he was sorry. How could he it was like he didn't even care.

_Flashback: Troy's pov_

_I was late an hour late there had been bad traffic and I had to stay longer cause and ex came up and wanted to get back together. I hope that Ella was still there but I doubt it since I was an hour late. I started speeding up, now I'm not one to speed but I really wanted to see Ella. I was nearly there and as I turned the corner speeding my way down the street to the pizza place I saw someone cross the road, it was Ella. I tried stopping but I was going to fast. I hit her. I kept going, not wanting to see her die. Tears started flowing down my face as I thought that she was dead and that I of all people had killed her._

It was time to go I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. Still thinking what is troy wearing and why he did not say sorry to me; after nearly killing me. Why did the love of my life nearly kill me I ask you and seemly not care.

_Ok guys tell me what you think._

_Please review _

_Steph_


	9. an number 3

_hey guys my new story is going to be trailer one and its 'out' now if anyone wants to go and read it._

_Steph_


	10. Chapter 10

_Guys this is the last chapter I decided to put everything in this one so be warned there will a song. ___

_Disclaimer: no I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs._

I was the first person who got to the Café I could tell that they needed my help setting up for the karaoke night but I had been given the night off and I knew that I couldn't just go help because I would be told by lots of people to stop and go sit down and enjoy myself. I sat down at one of the tables after saying hello to my work mates and grabbing an apple juice. Taylor and Chad were the next to arrive as they made they're way over I could tell that this was going to be a very busy night for the café.

"Hey gabs, no troy yet." Chad asked the moment he sat down at the table. Taylor whacked him on the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"That was for inviting troy out knowing full well how much pain he put on gabs and then asking her things like that in such a heartless way."

"Heartless!" Chad sounded and looked alarmed, forgetting that it was troy who had invited them. "I'm am the mostly unheartless person in the world, ouch." He started stroking his head where Taylor had hit him again. "That hurt."

"Good: and that was for your horrible English!" Taylor said and then just like always she leaned in and kissed his head where she had hit him.

"That's better." Chad said grinning widely

"Umm guys can you please stop your making me uncomfortable." I asked them trying to look everywhere except for them.

"ummm right sorry gabs." They both looked embarrassed and where trying to look anywhere else than each other.

"Thanks guys, but you know that you can still look at each other." I asked them only to see them grinning widely and staring into each others eyes. I started laughing; they were such a funny pair.

This went on for about another half an hour. I was wondering where troy was, he had meant to be here 45 minutes ago and if he didn't come soon there would be no seats left in the café. It was no so full that you could hardly move. They had started the karaoke about 15 minutes ago, they're had been some good singers but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey can we start eating cause I'm soooooooooooooooooo hungry, cant you hear my stomach." Chad asked us as he motioned to his stomach.

"No Chad we can't hear it but I'm starving so let's eat." Taylor said and they got up to find some one to order from. I looked around the café was now packed.

"Ella! Ella! Where are you?" looking up a saw troy with a beer bottle in his hand at the door of the café and everyone in the café looking at. I saw that Taylor was looking worried and Chad was looking at a menu not noticing anything that had nothing to do with his food.

"Ella! Ella! Please tell me where you are cause I cant live with out you Ella!" troy shouted once again. My heart skipped a beat he had just said that he couldn't live with out me.

"Do you mean that?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"Ella!" he ran forward through the crowd of people who were just watching wondering what would happen and engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Did you mean it Troy?" I pushed him away from me not wanting to touch him incase I did something stupid.

"Of cause I did Ella. I LOVE YOU!" he said looking hurt that I doubted the fact.

"You love me?" He just nodded his head looking at me like I was out of my mind not to know. "But you never acted like you did before. You nearly killed me when you crashed the car into me and you never said sorry. How can you love me?"

"I don't know how I love you Ella all I know is that I do." He said in a baby voice and looking like a baby. "Look I'll prove it to you" he jumped up on stage and told the musicians something and then the music started playing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
he loved me he really did all this time and he loved me he just never knew it._  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

[CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  


I jumped on stage and started singing

_  
_Gabs: _I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
_

Troy: _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
_

Together: _Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Walked forward and said I forgive you troy. His blue eyes looked into mine and right then I knew that he hadn't been drunk he'd just been faking it: All part of the plan to get me to forgive him. We both leaned in and kissed each other, a sweet beautiful kiss with our promise and our forgiveness for each other and the wrongs that had happened. It was a kiss of I'm sorry for all the pain and for all the walking away. We broke apart and smiled into each others eye and the crowd went wild. They were clapping and screaming I could see tears on some of there faces. I looked over to Taylor and smiled at her she smiled through her tears.

"Taylor, what's happening whys everyone cheering?" Chad asked all the way through the song he had been reading the menu thinking about food. "Ouch that hurt, hey whys Troy and Gabi kissing on stage? Are they together cause I'm glad they are then maybe we could get some dinner."

_So guys that the end please tell me what you think._

_Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who read this story._

_Steph._


End file.
